1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air brush. More particularly, the present invention relates to an air brush with an improved trigger assembly so as to increase the functionality of the air brush.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
An airbrush is used to spray color onto a limited surface area using compressed air. The air brush can paint t-shirts and cars and apply spray-on tanning and cosmetics. The air brush uses nebulization of ink or dye to disperse an even coat of this paint or pigment on a surface. Typically, the air brush is a small hand-held tool, operated by compressed air. A stream of compressed air passes through a venturi, creating a suction force that pulls the dye or pigment from an adjacent location. The venturi reduces air pressure, creating the suction on the adjacent location, and the high speed of the air breaks the paint or pigment into small particles. The paint particles are blown onto a surface for controlled amounts of paint application on the surface. Smaller particles allow finer control of the paint application. The amount of paint can also be controlled by the length of time of the air brush remains in the same position relative to the surface, the amount of air passing through the brush, and the speed of air passing through the brush. The operator controls the amount of paint using a variable trigger to adjust the amount and speed of air passing through the brush. The skill of manipulating the fine control of this trigger increases the consistency and complexity of paint application with the air brush, which can be important in cosmetic applications. Air brush technique necessarily involves freehand skills. For instance, the air brush can blend colors and create soft edges without stencils.
In the field of air brush triggers, there are two basic versions: single action or double action. A single action mechanism provides for triggering the release of both air and paint by a single trigger. A double action mechanism separates the release of air and the release of paint. The user can control release of either in order to make different artistic expressions with the air brush.
Airbrush technique is the freehand manipulation of the airbrush tool, ink or dye medium, air pressure and distance from the surface being sprayed in order to produce a certain predictable result on a consistent basis with or without shields or stencils. Airbrush techniques will differ with the type of airbrush being used (single action or dual/double action). For example, a double action mechanism may require depressing a button on the top of the air brush to release air and rotating a lever to release paint. In any case, the preferred application process is to release air only first and last, so that release of paint is started under a more precise control. The coordination of this manual operation of the air brush requires skill and experience for precise application of the paint or cosmetics. There is no adjustment or guide for a user to determine how much to depress the button, how much to rotate the lever, and when to rotate the lever for release of the paint.
For a single action mechanism, the air brush releases a fixed ratio of paint to air, so that only one action starts the paint application at a pre-set level. The paint application can change by adjusting the tip and nozzle combinations for different spray patterns or by adjusting spray volume manually. As such, for a single action mechanism, it is important to keep the air brush moving at a steady rate for even-coating purposes. Again, the operation of this prior art air brush requires experience and skill in order to precisely apply the ink or dye, which is a particular concern for the application of cosmetics on a person's face. The current air brush technology for the single action mechanism lacks any adjustment or guide for releasing a particular amount of paint and a particular amount of air. Although the ratio may be controlled, the actual trigger may move from a closed position to a fully open position with the release of paint being somewhere in between these two positions and at some rate in between the two positions. The amount of control of the airbrush is very limited in the prior art.
Various patents have issued relating to air brushes, and various publications have been made available relating to air brushes. For example, United States Patent Application No. 2004/0016823, filed by Kitajima on Jan. 29, 2004, teaches an airbrush where the operation of line-drawing can be performed by simply pulling the operating rod. Unlike a traditional air brush where paint may be left in the brush after the airflow has stopped, when the operator pulls the operating rod on this invention, the needle moves, adjusting the amount of paint released so that the paint and air are ejected simultaneously. When the operating rod is pulled, an air valve is opened every small amount and a needle is simultaneously retreated a very small amount in a range in which the slanting face of the operating rod and the front side edge of the notch port come in contact with each other and are slid at the initial stage of an operation for pushing and moving the operating rod.
United States Patent Application No. 2009/0114236, filed by Mehta on May 7, 2009, shows an air brush makeup application system, comprising an air compressor unit, an airbrush connected to the air compressor unit, the airbrush having a gravity feed cup, and a tube connecting the air compressor unit to the airbrush. A cosmetic formulation comprising at least one mineral and water may be introduced into the gravity feed cup, which may then be aspirated into the airbrush and dispersed in a fine mist or atomized spray for delivery on a surface such as a person's skin.
United States Patent Application No. 2003/0071144, filed by Naemura on Apr. 17, 2003, discloses an air brush with a removable and rotatable nozzle head. The air brush also includes a media port and a needle arrangement. By rotatable mounting of the nozzle head, a variety of media sources are made available, ranging from gravity-fed devices such as media top and side cups to suction-fed devices such as media jars. The trigger arrangement of the present invention presents an actuator shaft movable longitudinally in response to trigger movement for engagement of the needle of the nozzle head. Mechanical coupling between the air brush body and nozzle head is limited to structural coupling for mounting the nozzle head and an abutment relationship between the actuator shaft and the needle. This structure allows for rotational freedom of movement of the nozzle head relative to the body and also eases dismounting by simply separating the nozzle head from the air brush body. The air brush provides both a double-action and single-action trigger for broad versatility in selected modes of use.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,703,359, issued to Paasche on Feb. 26, 1929, describes an air brush with multiple heads that can be changed out as necessary. The air brush contains a separate head consisting of a tip, air cap, and lock nut, so that it can be easily removed and replaced by the user, allowing for substitution to a different form of head or tip without the entire airbrush needing replacement.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,246,757, issued to Juo on Jul. 24, 2007, describes an air brush with a nozzle cover. An air brush includes a brush member with a head portion at an end and a nozzle on the head portion. A nozzle cover is detachably bonded to the nozzle by magnets.
It is an object of an embodiment of the present invention to provide an air brush with improved precision.
It is an object of an embodiment of the present invention to provide an air brush which is easier to use and master.
It is still another object of an embodiment of the present invention to provide “bio-feedback” to the user for control of the air brush.
It is yet another object of an embodiment of the present invention to provide an air brush which can improve the learning curve of mastering air brush techniques.
It is another object of an embodiment of the present invention to provide an air brush which is simple in mechanical operation.
It is another object of an embodiment of the present invention to prevent uneven application of ink or dye from an air brush.
It is another object of an embodiment of the present invention to avoid bursts of ink or dye application, when the ink or dye is becomes mixed with the release of compressed air.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification.